


I tried

by The_best_momfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Mentions of Blood, Other, Pike's dads a dick, Torture, it's really really short, spy au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_momfriend/pseuds/The_best_momfriend





	I tried

Pain

All she could feel was pain.. 

“Where is he!!!!” 

Carter couldn’t think, her whole body ached from the numerous club hits against her skin; she was bruised and broken, sure that she would have permit yellow green stains that had patches of purple coving her for decades. 

“I don’t know!” She breathes weakly, feeling the cloth be pressed against her cheek before a harsh hit from the club. 

Her face whipped to the side, drops of thick blood falling from her lips slowly. 

“Where is my son” 

“I don’t know!” She cried pitiful as she felt the cloth placed on her shoulder, silencing a another harsh blow from the club that expedited a agonizing scream. 

She let out a sob, everything was so painful 

“Take her to the water room, then we will try again” 

Carter began to struggle against the men despite every muscles scream for relaxation, finally the men dragged her to the room forcing off her clothes and hitting her bare skin with the club to weaken her struggling, leaving her helpless on the stone tile gasping for breath. 

She was tired down and showered with a steady stream of cold water till she was shiver and possibly seconds away from completely blue lips. 

That was when it changed suddenly to a harsher warm stream that made a powerful scream rip from her vocal chords; she felt like her skin was melting off as the warm water attacked her breaten flesh. Suddenly it was all over and she had a moment to sob pathetically before his father came back in. 

“Where is he” 

She could only sob and let out incoherent phrases while shaking her head. 

“Take her to the cell” he commanded, his voice laced with such disgust it was like he had seen a slaughtered pig. 

They grab carter’s feeble body, throw her like a rag doll into the cold metal cell with no clothes or protection from the elements; she was sure she was going to freeze to death. 

She gave up 

She hated herself, the nice room and food and clothes; she hated all of it. 

It made her sick 

She had betrayed her friend and couldn’t live with it

The day soon came when pike arrived home, he was mortified to see Carter’s state and stayed with her for hours as she sobbed and begged for forgiveness. 

“I could take it anymore pike, I couldn’t, I’m sorry..I’m so sorry” 

He held her close feeling the warm tears rush down her cheeks. 

“No Carter..I’m sorry..I’m so fucking sorry”


End file.
